Neon Islands Book 1: They Rose From Shallow Bay
by TrenchReader7
Summary: (Requested by TheModernCrusade) The island where everything and everyone goes, the story of those who live on an island with the most mixed crowd you can think of. Multiple OC's and multiple crossovers. Follow the stories of characters from all over the spectrum as they meet characters from our most beloved franchises. Rated M for mature themes and OCxOC/OCxHarem.


**DISCLAIMER: ORIGINAL IDEA/ REQUESTED BY THEMODERNCRUSADE, ANY AND ALL CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS, AND ****REFERENCES**** BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS. **

**THANK YOU.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Loser's Club**

* * *

**Shallow Bay University -Detention Room - 3:20 PM - First Day of the Semester**

**\- Protagonists POV -**

There i sat, first day of school and i was already in detention. Now you might be asking yourselves: "How did i fuck up the first day?"

Now, i will admit i screwed up, but it wasn't my fault, and thankfully i didn't sink alone. On the opposite end of the room, near the door, was the blonde guy who got me in this mess, Jaune Arc, and in the very back of the room was the chick who managed to piss the teachers off more, Tharja Winkle.

Then there was me, Alex Reyes, the loser no one talks to and everyone avoids at all cost. Why? I don't know, dad is in jail, mom left after i was born, my older brother joined the armed forces, the list goes on really. But that's not why I'm here..

I'm here for starting a fight.

Yeah, blonde boy over there got himself knee deep in some crap with one of the jocks and i got caught in the middle along with Tharja. But, I'm a fair guy, i helped Jaune... Actually let me rephrase that: I fought for Jaune, during lunch.

By the time the teachers arrived we had broken the jocks noses and a table at the cafeteria, and after the teachers separated us Tharja hammered the last nail in the coffin by insulting the teachers, saying they abused of their position and so on.

And now we were here, waiting for the teacher to let us out as we held in the urge to yell something through the awkwardly deafening silence. Eventually the teacher got a phone call and told us "Stay where you are and don't say a word." before stepping out into the hall.

As soon as the door closed i could hear Tharja groan and ask "How did i end up in this dump of a university.." I turned to look at her and deadpanned "This is one of the best universities in the island..." Jaune on the other hand warned us in a cowardly tone "W.. We shouldn't talk guys, who knows when the teacher will come ba-"

"Shut up blondie." Tharja and I state annoyingly, making Jaune slump into his seat as he muttered "...Just saying." Tharja growled at him, but stayed in her seat as she told both of us "I wouldn't be here if you two would have just stayed still and not bothered anybody..."

I chuckle and mutter "Take your own advice, goth."

She growled and shot back at me "Can it, cholo..."

We were both about to jump at each other when the teacher stepped back in with another five students. A light brown haired boy in a blue hoodie, three idiots covered in scrapes and bruises and lastly another guy with tanned skin and brown hair wearing a red hoodie. As they all sat down we watched as the Dean himself entered, and we all instantly straightened up.

The Dean looked at the group of misfits, then stated in a genuinely surprised and annoyed tone "It's the first day of the semester, the first, and all of you have already done something to get your butts in this classroom... Except you, Mr. Diaz."

The guy in the red hoodie sighed and listened as the Dean continued "Now, i usually don't like to call out students for things like fights or breaking things... But the fact that so many did so is just unforgivable... First a fight during lunch that spiralled into an argument with the coach... Then i find Mr Connors fighting during my class and lastly the Eds vandalizing school property."

The Dean took a deep breath then sighed in disappointment, all the while looking at us and stating "Now... The reason Mr Diaz is here is to be your mentor.. Actually, that's being nice, he will be watching all of you and tutoring you during your free time."

"WHAT!" Yelled Brian and Jaune "HELL NO!" Stated Eddy in a ear piercing scream. "Principal, please reconsider.." Begged Double-D. "Like I would do what some safe-kid tells me to do." Scoffed Tharja, making Marco yell "I'm not a safe-kid!"

"I like Butter-Toast." Deadpanned Ed, making everyone look at him and yell "SHUT UP ED!"

The Dean pinched the bridge of his nose as his three daughters, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup yelled "QUIET!"

They all went quiet, making the professor state "Now... I know a lot of you don't like this... But it's either this, or suspension... Or in the Eds case, expulsion... You all are free to go home now... Have a pleasant afternoon..."

I groan as i grab my backpack and try to hurry out the class, just to be stopped by Marco asking "Where are you going? We need to talk."

I give him a glare, a cold and dangerous glare, making him swallow audibly and quickly say "Ermmm.. Maybe tomorrow at lunch..?"

I nod then left the class, with Jaune walking behind me and asking "Ummm Alex, right? Thanks for helping me earlier.. Wanna-?"

"Hold up." I tell him in the middle of his question then continue "The only reason i helped your sorry ass is because i hate bullies. Period. We are not friends, we are not even acquaintances, clear? Good."

Jaune stood there in silence for a moment, and watched as I left the science wing and walked towards campus. Thankfully no one paid any attention to me as they all went about the campus, all heading to sign up to their respective clubs.

But for now all I wanted to do was get to the dorms and take a nap before having to deal with anything else. However as soon as i arrived at the dorms i found my stuff in the reception, along with the some scrawny looking punk with a mullet grinning.

"Sorry man, but you aren't registered here... I gotta ask you to-" Said the guy as I grabbed my bags, then walked out the dorm while muttering "Fucking hell..."

By now it was already 5 PM and i didn't have anywhere to go, so i headed to the bus stop just to find Jaune waiting there with his things and a black eye. I sat next to him and asked "You too?" He nodded , then we both saw Tharja arrive with her things too, then sit between both of us. The silence was just as awkward as it was in detention, and the worst part, we didn't know what to say.

Eventually, after twenty minutes of waiting, Jaune finally asked "So what are we gonna do? We can't just stay in a hotel in the city, we need to be here tomorrow by seven in the morning." Tharja bit her thumb's nail gently as she muttered "Unless you can find a place we can crash for the semester that's near campus, we're all screwed.

I nodded, then looked up at the southern ocean, the waves gently crashing against the southern edge of the island. But as my gaze went east i saw something odd, a structure on the beach along the highway.

I got up, grabbed my duffel bag and started walking alongside the road, while Jaune asked "Where are you going?" I didn't reply, i just kept walking until Jaune groaned and decided to follow my lead, leaving Tharja in the bus stop for about a minute before she growled and muttered "God i hate this place so much..." and followed me and Jaune. We walked for about half an hour until we arrived at the small beach beside the highway, and stared at the massive structure before us.

We stared at an old oil rig that was connected to the road via an old concrete bridge with a simple fence gate restricting passage. Jaune and Tharja looked at me with bewildered expressions and muttered "You can't be serious..." I simply replied by pulling out a swiss army knife and picking the lock on the fence, making Tharja smirk and state "I knew you were a cholo." I rolled my eyes and opened the old lock, then watched as Jaune parted the fence slightly for Tharja. After i entered did Jaune close the gate again and started walking with us towards the rig itself.

Once on the platform itself did we realize what we had just found ourselves on, and Jaune said it perfectly "Guys... I think we just found the coolest hangout on the island..." Tharja walked towards the first door she could find and opened it, finding rather odd that the door wasn't locked, but found that the sea climate and storms had rusted the lock and reduced it to dust.

Jaune on the other hand had a look around the exterior, looking at all the catwalks and ladders that connected this metal and concrete structure. Meanwhile I looked at the sun setting in the distance and yelled "Find a decent room and anything we can sleep on! We're losing daylight!"

Tharja looked around with her phone's flashlight and found a lounge at the end of the hall in the floor below. The furniture was wrapped in about a dozen layers of plastic and dust, along with tabled flipped over and lined up against the wall, no electronics and a lack of light made this place feel more abandoned than it actually was. Jaune and I both joined her and started removing the plastic from the furniture to reveal leather couches, coffee tables and some chairs.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**Shallow Bay Oil Rig - 9 PM**

Jaune sighed as he came out of the bathrooms with a towel wrapped around his waist, and stating "We got clean water, but it's cold." Tharja nodded as she entered the bathroom with her own things, leaving Alex and Jaune alone as the later changed inside a broom closet while asking "Hey Alex, where are you from?" Alex looked at the closet door, and replied "I'm from here, grew up over in Sunken Cove to the far west of the island. You? Where are you from?"

Jaune came out wearing dark grey baggy pants and a white undershirt, then yawned as he asked "So What's the plan then? We staying here? Going back to the dorms? What's up?" Alex walked over to one of the couches, the room lit dimly by old battery lamps as he replied "Honestly i say we stay here. If we go back and tell the Dean, then we will just be put in the dorms where those guys will just bother us nonstop... While if we stay here, we can do basically whatever we want."

Jaune nodded and laid on his couch, and stated in a half yawn "Caaaaaan't argue with that reasoning." Making Alex nod and ask the blonde "So, what's your story? Why did you come to Shallow Bay?" Jaune shrugged and replied "Well... I actually wasn't gonna come originally, i was gonna stay home and help the family business. But after my family kept undermining me i decided enough was enough, save up money and applied for various universities... Shallow Bay was the only one that accepted me..."

Alex stared at Jaune for a moment before stating "Guess you and I are on a similar boat then... My dad is a felon, my brother is god knows where fighting some pointless war... And my mom left when i was six... So i decided i would be better than them and got to work... And the rest is fairly boring."

Jaune sighed, and looked at the bathroom as Tharja came out in a pair of baggy shorts and a large and equally baggy tank top. She sat on her couch and watched as both guys stared at her, then asked "What? Never been this close to a girl in her pajamas?"

Jaune gave an amused snort and laid back, while Alex got his things and went to the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N:Well, i think you guys need some context here, especially for those who have been following me for a while now. About two months ago i was contacted by TheModernCrusade (TMC), who sadly has officially retired from Fanfic, and requested me to work on one of his first works: Neon Islands. The basic concept here, at least from how he explained it, was to simply "Go over the top, put anything and everything you could possibly think of into one fic, from The Kids Next Door, Ed Edd n' Eddy, and Gravity Falls to Resident Evil, Overwatch, Fire Emblem, and Dead or Alive."**

**And as you guys know, being over ambitious is my specialty.**

**Now, unlike my usual way of writing, this time i will not be working on a build up to some large global scale war (My heart hurts so much by just typing that.) Now the OC (Alex) belongs to TMC, but my own OC's (Abel and the AB's (Failure/Fire Emblem: Fate Unknown), Aeon (Nintendo Universe.), Albion (Hyrule: Absolute War) Alan (KND: Operation Revolution.) and Abraham (LOL: Color of truth) will be present at a later date.**

**Now a list of series/shows/games/universes you guys can expect. This list consists (But is not limited) to:**

**\- FusionFall (Basically the entirety of the Cartoon Network universe.)**

**\- Avatar The Last Airbender.**

**\- Teen Titans**

**\- Star Vs The Forces of Evil**

**\- Gravity Falls**

**\- Street Fighter**

**\- King of Fighters.**

**\- DOA**

**\- Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo Universe)**

**\- Resident Evil**

**\- Overwatch**

**\- Team Fortress 2**

**\- Half Life**

**\- Portal**

**\- RWBY**

**\- Bully**

**\- Left 4 Dead**

**And So On...**

**Whew, that was long... and i didn't even write down every fandom i just poked at... and i still haven't gotten to my usual outro. Now, i think a moment of silence is in order for TheModernCrusade, hope you get better and come back some day chief.**

**...**

**...**

**F**

**...**

**...**

**Like always, I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoy.**

**P.S: Here's something i made to help locate yourselves in the fic: **

trenchartist/art/Neon-Islands-811374578


End file.
